Limitless
by bbykon
Summary: Terkadang sesuatu tak berjalan sesuai keinginanmu. Terkadang sesuatu juga berjalan di luar kendalimu. Jika hal itu terjadi, mampukah kau untuk mengatasinya seorang diri? #Taeyong #Jaehyun #Johnny #Yuta #Mark #NCT


_Terkadang sesuatu tak berjalan sesuai keinginanmu. Terkadang sesuatu juga berjalan di luar kendalimu. Jika hal itu terjadi, mampukah kau untuk mengatasinya seorang diri?_

 **Limitless**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Johnny Seo**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **Mark Lee**

 **NCT**

.

.

 _"Kubilang kalau cinta itu bodoh, apa kau percaya?"_

 _._

 _"Kalau cinta itu nyatanya indah, apa kau akan terima?"_

 _._

 _"Cinta itu memperbudak, kau jadi melakukan apa yang tak ingin kau lakukan."_

 _._

 _"Cinta membuatku terjatuh, seperti sebuah kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di musim gugur."_

 _._

 _"Aku bahkan tak tahu kapan itu datang, ketika aku mulai tergila-gila hanya dengan melihat wajahnya."_

 _._

 _._

 ** _2017, January 1st_**

Sebuah _Lamborghini Veneno_ melesat membelah jalanan malam yang sepi. Terlalu sepi di malam perayaan pergantian tahun seperti ini. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan langit gelap yang sedari tadi terus menerus dihiasi puluhan kembang api yang bergantian untuk memamerkan keindahannya. Tak ada kerumunan orang yang biasanya _lumrah_ untuk dilihat di setiap malam pergantian tahun. Hanya sedikit yang berlalu lalang di _trotoar_ di malam musim dingin itu.

Dan tak satu pun yang mempertanyakan saat mobil mewah itu menghentikan lajunya dan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana. Terlalu sederhana untuk seorang pemuda tampan berpakaian elit yang datang membawa mobil _sport_ mewah.

Tapi nyatanya orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan yang sepi itu tak peduli, ketika sosok pemuda tampan itu menghilang di balik pintu rumah sederhana itu.

"Kau telat satu jam, Jay."

Sosok yang bahkan belum membuka jaket kulit yang ia kenakan itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau melewati malam pergantian tahun."

Sosok itu kali ini melirik pemuda lain yang baru saja berujar. Meski mata pemuda itu tak beralih dari layar TV di depannya. Membuat sosok yang dipanggil _Jay_ itu melempar jaket kulitnya ke wajah pemuda itu.

" _Fuck!_ "

Ia tak memperdulikan umpatan itu. Iris hitamnya menusuri ruang tamu itu. "Mana Taeyong?" sebelum berhenti pada satu-satunya sosok yang tak tertarik dengan kedatangannya sedari tadi.

"Dapur."

Jawaban sangat singkat itu sudah cukup baginya untuk meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju tempat dimana sosok yang ia cari berada.

"Kadang aku tak percaya bahwa seseorang dengan celemek _pink_ di depanku ini adalah ketua geng paling menakutkan di Seoul."

Sosok yang berdiri hanya dua meter di depannya itu terlonjak kecil. Membuat suara kekehan memenuhi dapur saat itu juga.

"Yoonoh! Berhenti datang tiba-tiba dan berhenti mengejutkanku seperti itu!"

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat wajah kesal pemimpinnya itu.

"Johnny memintamu memasakinya makanan lagi? Disaat kalian baru saja menghabisi empat box besar Pizza di ruang tamu?"

Mengingat empat _box_ Pizza yang hampir kosong dan hanya menyisakan dua potong Pizza di salah satu _box-_ nya, membuatnya cukup terkejut karena ada berbagai makanan di meja makan dengan lima kursi di hadapannya.

"Bukan Johnny. Mark yang memintaku untuk memberi sambutan pada Jay Jung yang lama tak pulang setelah tugas berat yang ia jalani itu."

Ia meringis ketika namanya baru saja disebut.

"Terima kasih?"

Kali ini giliran sosok di hadapannya yang tertawa.

"Bilang itu pada Mark nanti. Panggilkan yang lain. Masih ada empat jam lagi sebelum pagi datang. Kita bisa menghabiskannya dengan pesta kecil penyambutanmu."

Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum meneriakkan tiga nama yang seharusnya cepat untuk mengambil kursi kosong di meja makan persegi panjang itu. Bahkan ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk menghampiri tiga pemalas itu agar kursi yang tadinya kosong terisi penuh.

Makan malam yang kelewat malam itu berlangsung tak tenang. Di satu sisi, mana mungkin makan malam mereka berlima pernah tenang?

Lima pemuda tampan yang duduk mengelilingi meja makan itu bukanlah pemuda biasa. Semua tak mengenal wajah mereka, tapi tahu nama mereka. Karena hanya mendengarkan nama mereka saja, semuanya bisa berjalan mundur serentak. Kelima nama yang mungkin saat ini masuk daftar nama-nama yang paling ditakuti di Seoul.

Dari si bungsu Mark Lee, yang sekarang tengah asih mengisi penuh mulutnya dengan makanan di hadapannya. Siapa yang sangka, dengan wajah _innocent_ yang ia miliki ia adalah sosok yang tak pikir panjang dalam menghabisi targetnya? Jika dibandingkan dengan yang paling tua saja, mungkin daftar orang yang dibunuhnya lebih banyak daripada tetua grup. Dan jangan lupakan usianya yang bahkan belum genap 20 tahun itu.

Kemudian Jay Jung, pemuda yang datang terlambat dan baru saja mengecat rambutnya menjadi _blonde_ setelah menyelesaikan misi terbarunya kemarin. Pemuda yang memiliki banyak nama julukan, dan selalu meninggalkan jejak setelah menghabisi targetnya. Jika nama yang tertinggal di dekat mayat adalah Jay Jung, itu artinya sudah dipastikan ada bagian tubuh yang hilang dari si mayat. Jika itu Jung Yoonoh, polisi akan susah menemukan penyebab kematian si mayat dan akan terlihat seperti kematian yang wajar, tanpa ada unsur dibunuh. Jika Jung Jaehyun yang beraksi, jangan harap pernah menemukan mayatnya yang hanya akan dinyatakan hilang tanpa jejak oleh polisi.

Anggota yang memiliki posisi _center_ karena usianya yang memang berada di tengah-tengah, sering menjadi penengah, dan tak jarang juga menjadi _provokator_ , Nakamoto Yuta, pemuda asal Jepang. Jika Jaehyun akan meninggalkan jejak berupa namanya, Yuta lebih senang jika meninggalkan benda-benda yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh di dekat mayatnya. Para polisi dan penyidik akan selalu menemukan bekas-bekas siksaan yang parah di tubuh mayat dan benda-benda yang kebanyakan benda tumpul di dekat mayat. Dengan kata lain, Yuta senang melihat taegetnya tersiksa sebelum menghabisi nyawanya. Anggap saja Yuta bermain-main seperti ia seorang malaikat maut yang mencabut nyawa orang yang banyak dosa dengan cara yang sangat kejam.

Jika ini sesuai umur, maka kita sudah harusnya membicarakan pemimpin kelima pemuda itu. Pemuda dengan wajah dingin, dan sorot mata tajam yang mungkin hanya dengan menatapnya saja bisa membunuhmu secara perlahan. Lee Taeyong, pemuda yang memberi komando pada yang lain. Para polisi selalu berusaha menangkapnya. Tapi Lee Taeyong selalu mudah untuk menghindar dan bersembunyi. Bahkan sampai sekarang, tak pernah ada yang tahu siapa nama pemimpin keempat pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sekarang menjadi momok paling menakutkan di Seoul. Karena memang Taeyong tak pernah mengotori tangannya dengan darah kotor para targetnya. Untuk apa ia mengeluarkan peluh keringatnya membunuh orang jika kau punya empat orang yang akan melakukannya untukmu? Jika ditanya siapa yang paling kejam, tentu dirinya lah yang akan menjadi jawabannya. Membunuh orang tanpa menggunakan tanganmu sendiri adalah pembunuhan yang paling kejam.

Yang terakhir adalah Johnny Seo, pemuda bongsor yang memiliki sorot mata yang tajam, meskipun tak setajam milik pemimpin mereka. Dibanding ketiga _'boneka'_ Taeyong yang lain, mungkin hanya Johnny lah yang korban pembunuhannya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Kenapa? Karena Taeyong hanya menugaskan Johnny untuk membunuh orang-orang yang menurut Taeyong _Terhormat-untuk-dipilih_. Seperti bos mafia atau pemilik perusahaan-perusahaan besar. Dan jika dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya, hanya Johnny yang melakukan pembunuhannya secara ' _bersih_ '. Mungkin Johnny bisa menerima penghargaan ' _Boneka-terbaik-Taeyong_ ' tiap tahunnya.

Kelima pemuda itu tergabung dalam sebuah kelompok dan menamakan diri mereka sebagai **NCT**. Tiga huruf konsonan yang disusun menjadi satu itu adalah musuh terbesar polisi-polisi di seluruh daerah Seoul.

Tak akan ada yang tahu kapan mereka beraksi. Tak akan ada yang tahu siapa target mereka selanjutnya. Dan tak akan ada yang tahu, siapa yang akan bergerak melakukan pembunuhan.

Bahkan Mark, Jaehyun, Yuta maupun Johnny sekalipun. Karena semuanya sudah dikontrol oleh Lee Taeyong.

.

.

 ** _Limitless_**

.

.

Lanjut atau tidak?

 **Kjsykjkhkdgjjc07**


End file.
